You work too hard!
by in-umbra
Summary: Lately, Keith has been pushing himself to be a better paladin for his team. However, he pushed himself too hard to the point to where he collapses and gets sick with a fever. How will his teammates help him get better? Will Keith cooperate?
1. A rough morning

**A/N: hey guys! Welcome to my very first Voltron fanfic! Yes...it's my first fanfiction. So if any of the characters are OOC, please tell me. Also for the record, I am a Sheith (ShiroxKeith) shipper. However, I don't do all that hardcore making out kind of thing. Kinda like fluff stuff. So I thought my first fanfic would be a sickfic with Keith. I thought it would be cute to show all the fluff for my first voltron fanfic.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy and I own nothing of Voltron Defenders of the Universe.**

* * *

His alarm clock rung and he groaned. All he did was basically smash his alarm clock until it fell to the floor. It took him a couple of minutes, but he finally pushed himself out of bed. He checked his watch that was near him and noticed it was 6:05am in Earth hours. Everyone should still be asleep. Good...he figured he would do some more early morning training.

He got his outfit he trains with on and began walking towards the training room. The lights were still off and everyone was still asleep...so he moved as quietly as he can. Nobody really knows of him getting up early to do some training. However, they did know he has been in the training room.

Keith has been determined to get better since he feels he hasn't been there for everybody lately. Especially during their last mission. Pidge nearly got hurt on his watch...or so he thought.

What would've happened if that were to be Shiro? He wouldn't be able to live it down. Especially after everything he has done for him...to make his life different compared to if he has never met him. He didn't want to think about that.

He continued making his way to the training room, and closed the door behind him. He grabbed a sword near him, and announced for the training session to start...level three.

The training robot started charging towards Keith. He used blocks, dodges, and attacks, but he managed to defeat the robot within a few minutes. He then proceeded to level four...then five...and then six. Each f them taking a little longer so he can truly practice on that certain level.

He managed to almost get to level seven within two hours. He panted and looked over at the time...8:30.

 _'Man...have I been training that long?'_ he thought.

Judging by his current situation, he figured he would call it a morning.

"Training session...end!" he panted.

The robot disappeared, and he wiped his sweaty forehead. He's only had a slight water break...but it only lasted for ten seconds. He figured he would go get something to eat before hitting the showers.

As he was on his way to the door, he suddenly got dizzy and his vision began to blur. He stumbled over and put his hand on the wall as he panted heavily and squeezing his eyes shut.

After a few moments, the dizziness stopped, but his blurry vision didn't. He pushed himself away from the wall and continued towards the door. His vision focused in and out, and just as he was about to grab the door handle, he suddenly collapsed.

* * *

She woke up feeling completely refreshed. It was a good morning as she sat up and got a good stretch in. She let out a yawn as she looked at the time. 8:25am. Man she felt like she can go run a marathon! She jumped from her bed and changed into her usual outfit and put on her brother's glasses.

Her plan for today was to eat, and do some more research about nearby planets that they could be possibly visiting.

The possible technology that awaited her made her excited. She smiled as she made her way towards the kitchen. During her walk, she swear she heard something coming from the training room.

 _'Must be Keith,'_ she thought...fully aware that he trains every morning.

As much as she wanted to get something to eat, she was curious to check on his training. Maybe she could be a match to him. She needed some training too. She began to walk to the training room, and as she went to open the door, her eyes quickly widen at the scene. Keith was on the floor as if he passed out. She didn't hesitate a second longer to throw open the doors and slide to her knees to her fallen comrade.

Pidge flipped him over and saw his flushed face...no, flushed skin. He had red blush on his cheeks and his eye lids moved like if someone was having a nightmare. She felt his forehead, but winced when she felt how hot it was. It was no doubt a fever. It was also noticeable that Keith's breathing was shaky and heavy.

"Hey...hey Keith! Can you hear me?! Wake up!" she shook him gently and lightly slapped his cheeks.

The only response she got was a grunt. He didn't look good and she knows it. Keith needed help...but Pidge couldn't do it alone.

"HELP!" she screamed, hoping the others would hear her shouts. "SOMEONE, GET IN HERE! HELP!"

She figured that would wake someone up. However, she knew she had to at least try to help him out. Just as she went to lift him up, Shiro was already bursting through the door.

 _'Well that was fast,'_ Pidge thought.

Shiro looked at Pidge and was about to ask what was wrong, when his question was answered by Keith groaning. His eyes widen as he joined Pidge on the ground.

"Keith!" Shiro's eyes widen as he felt his forehead and quickly drew his hand back. "He's burning up!" he looked at Pidge. "What happened?!"

"I...I don't know! I found him like this!"

Shiro looked at his flushed and sickly friend for a few moments, before back at Pidge.

"We need to get him to the infirmary!" he tells her. "Help me get him there!"

She nods. "Right!"

The two of them took an arm and put it around their shoulder.

"Ok on the count of 3, we lift him, got it?" Shiro says and Pidge nods. "1...2...3!"

They both lifted him, and began carrying him out of the training room. They were about half way to the infirmary, when they ran into Lance and Hunk. When they saw Keith's condition, they both jumped back in surprise.

"What the...what happened to Keith?!" Lance exclaims.

"No time to explain," Shiro tells him. "But I need you to go tell Allura and Coran the current situation. Hunk, I need you to get as many medical supplies as you can and meet us in the infirmary!"

They both nodded they went to go do their assigned jobs. Shiro looked over at Pidge, and urged her to continue moving. The two of them moved as fast as they possibly could to get Keith to the infirmary.

Keith grunted every now and then, and Pidge would always whisper to hang in there. Shiro, on the other hand, stayed silent and focused on the task at hand. It felt a while, even though it wasn't, before the two of them reached the infirmary. There, they saw all of there comrades setting the place up. Everyone looked up, and Allura quickly ran up to them.

"Lance has filled me in on Keith's condition. How is he?" she looked at the sickly boy in their arms.

For the first time since he and Pidge started moving again, he looked at Keith. He looked slightly paler than he did before and the blush underneath his cheeks seemed to have gotten even redder. Not to mention there was sweat coming down from his face...and it wasn't just from his training earlier.

"He doesn't look too good," Shiro finally says after a few moments.

"Why don't we just put him in the healing pod?" Lance suggested.

Everyone seemed ok with that idea...for a split second. Then Pidge spoke up, remembering something.

"I think the healing pods are only used for physical injuries. I don't think they are used for illnesses like this."

There was a silence before Allura spoke.

"Pidge is right. Our pods aren't used to heal internal injuries...or illnesses I should say. Keith is going to have to ride this one out."

Lance huffs and crosses his arms, before looking at Keith and stopped being dramatic.

"Anyway, we should treat Keith immediately," Shiro says. "I don't think he's comfortable like this."

The others nod before Shiro and Podged helped Keith over to the couch. Once they did, Keith's eyes squinted up tightly, but didn't wake up. That's when everyone went to work. They tried making sure they put a cold rag on Keith's head, and changed him into more pj like clothes. They also put a blanket over him, but made sure of wasn't too heavy or too light. His breathing was still heavy, but it seemed to have calmed down a good bit.

Finally, Pidge fetched a thermometer and put it in his ear. After a few moments, she pulled it out, and closely checked his temperature. When she looked up, she noticed everyone was waiting for a result.

"Well...he definitely has a fever. In Earth terms, his fever is 102 degrees fahrenheit or about 39 degrees Celsius."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Seriously?!" Lance exclaims.

"That's what it says."

Of course Coran and Allura were confused, but they can tell by everyone else that a fever of 102 is not good.

"How could this have happened?" Coran spoke up.

Lance, Hunk, and Allura shrugged, but Shiro looked over at Pidge.

"Pidge," she looked up towards the leader of the lions. "You were the one who found Keith the way he was. Can you explain what happened?"

She sighs. "I told you already, I found him like that."

"I know...I mean how you came upon him like that."

"Oh...well...I got up like I usually do. I actually managed to get a good night's rest so I was refreshed. I got up and I was already thinking about the planets I was gonna research today and-."

Lance coughed. "Nerd!"

Everyone shot a glare at Lance, who chuckled nervously. After a few moments, Pidge continued.

"Anyway as I was saying. I was thinking of the planets I was going to research today...but I figured I should eat something before I did that. So I was on my way to the kitchen, and I heard something coming from the training room. I knew Keith would be the only one up that early doing training. He's been doing that lately," she stopped to get some kind of reaction, and Shiro nodded for her to continue. "Anyway, I figured I should go check it out. I figured maybe I can get some pointers and a sparing match to improve my combat skills."

She stopped when she saw the look on Lance face. It was a mixture of shock and a held back smile.

"H-hey, just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean I can't learn how to fight!"

If Keith wasn't unconscious, he probably would've smacked Lance for being an idiot.

"Anyway, I walked to the training room...and that's basically when I saw him the way he was."

Everyone was silent as they took it in. After a few moments, Lance spoke up.

"Sounds like to me he overdid himself."

"Keith likes to train everyday and that has never happened to him," Shiro spoke. "Why would he suddenly just collapse like that?"

Suddenly, Hunk let out a gasp and his eyes widen.

"Hunk?" Shiro asked. "What is it?"

"I just remembered something important," Hunk spoke for the first time since all of them were gathered together.

At this point, everyone stared at Hunk for more information.

"So just note that I was half asleep. But I heard a little bit of noise this morning before Lance and I ran into you guys," he looked at Pidge and Shiro.

"How early was it?" Shiro asked.

Hunk thinks for a moment.

"When I heard movement, I remember looking at my clock and it was just a little after 6am. I remember mumbling of who would get up that early right before I fell back asleep. Now that Pidge says she found Keith passed out in the training room, it just makes sense."

Everyone looked at each other frantically. Well...everyone except Lance.

"So what does that mean?"

Pidge face palmed. "It means he's been in the training room for 2 hours straight! If what Hunk says is true, then it's only logical!"

"So what if he was in there for 2 hours? It doesn't hurt to train hard."

"Look at him, Lance!" she pointed to Keith. "He obviously pushed himself way too hard! Judging by his current state, he's been doing it for two hours straight without a break! Use your head you idiot!"

Shiro laid a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "Alright Pidge, calm down," he looks up. "But what Pidge says could be true. Keith probably pushed himself to exhaustion. He's been pushing himself like this for a while now. His body must've been too much into overdrive. It might've not been today that drove him to get sick, but he has been pushing himself a lot."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Shiro sighs.

"Ok...everyone to get something to eat. I'll watch over Keith."

"Are you sure?" Hunk asks. "You had a long morning too."

He nods. "Yea...you guys go ahead."

Everyone looked at each other before sighing. They knew they couldn't argue with Shiro.

"Alright," Hunk says.

"Let us know if something happens," Allura tells him.

Shiro nods as everyone left the room. After everyone left, Shiro went to sit at the edge of the couch. He looked and frowned at Keith before running his hand through Keith's hair...feeling the fever in the process. He sighs.

 _'Keith...you've been working way to hard,'_ he thought.

* * *

 **a/n: so what do you guys think? I was honestly gonna make this a one shot, but then I thought why not put it in chapters? I will really like your reviews and possible constructive criticism to my first voltron fanfic. Hope to see you guys next chapter!:)**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: hey guys! I'm so glad to see you all again! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed on the first chapter! Now this chapter is shorter, but mainly because I was gonna make this a one shot but then decided not to at the end of the chapter. Also for the record, this story is taken place before season 3. Anyway, for anyone who is new to my account, know that I shout out every reviewer and give my comments towards them. So...lets get to those reviewers!**

 **kelli.n.c: thank you for the compliment. And yes Keith does overwork himself and ends up getting sick. I hope to see you again as the story goes on. :)**

 **nigil1017: I was planning on writing more chapters and here we are! Thank you for taking time to read my first Voltron fanfic!:)**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I own nothing of Voltron Legendary Defender**

* * *

While Shiro was looking over Keith, the others were walking to the kitchen in silence. Now that they've seen Keith like that, they weren't sure if they can even eat. Sure they knew Keith was going to be ok, but that doesn't make them any less worried...especially Pidge. She was the one who found him that way after all.

However, despite the situation, they knew they had to eat something. They wouldn't want to go hungry and possibly feel sick like Keith is right now. Pidge decided to cancel her day's plans and switch places with Shiro to watch over Keith...after she eats of course. Her only issue would be trying to convince Shiro to switch places with her.

Everyone went into the kitchen, grabbed their green goop, and then went at the table to eat. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the silverware being used for their goop. The tense in the air was so great, someone could cut it with a knife.

As the silence continued, Lance made the brave decision to ask a stupid question to everyone.

"So...how was everyone's morning?"

At that moment, everyone just stared at Lance...Pidge and Allura giving him an "are you stupid" expression. After a few moments, Lance realized his mistake and chuckled nervously.

"I mean...besides the whole Keith thing."

And still everyone just stared at him. The only thing anyone did was help with Keith. Well...Pidge was walking to get breakfast before she found him, but that's really it.

"Ok look...I'm just trying to get your minds off of what happened," Lance sighs. "I just hate this tension...you know."

A few more silent moments passed before Allura spoke up.

"I see what you are doing Lance...and I really appreciate for you trying. However, I think you should have started with a better question."

"Yea...I know. I...forgot that this morning was just...well rough."

"We know."

"And I'm sure Keith will be fine," Pidge spoke up next. "He just needs to take it easy is all and get plenty of rest. Not to mention he needs to stay hydrated."

Lance and Hunk nodded in agreement, and Pidge looked back at Lance.

"Also Lance I'm...sorry I snapped at you earlier. I just..."

"It's alright," Lance said. "We were all stressed...and I was too stupid to figure anything out...you know, put the pieces together."

 _'Just like how you were the only one who didn't know I was a girl,'_ she thought to herself.

She looked up at Lance and sighed.

"I seriously am though. After Shiro calmed me down, I realized what I did. I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing," Lance sighed. "We're all just stressed. And hey, I've heard so much worse."

Pidge knew he was referring to Keith without really saying it. After a few tense moments, Hunk spoke up.

"Well...how about all of us hang out today? It doesn't seem like Zarkon it gonna come attack us anytime soon."

Everyone looked over at Hunk, and actually liked the idea.

"I'm in on that," Lance nods. "We never really get a day to relax anymore."

Pidge nods at that idea...but she also knew they had to take turns with watching Keith.

"Ok...I'm in...on one condition," everyone's attention was on Pidge. "We all have to take turns watching over Keith. I don't think it's fair to have Shiro watching him the entire day."

Lance and Hunk looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sounds fair enough," Lance says. "As long as he doesn't wake up punching me, it's all good with me."

Pidge rolled her eyes, while Hunk was holding back a laugh. That's when Allura spoke up.

"Even though I am ok with relaxing, I think it would be wise if we did something to help Keith feel better."

Everyone turned their head to Allura.

"Like what?" Hunk asks.

"Uh well...what do you earthlings do to help someone feel better?"

They all think for a few seconds, before Hunk spoke up.

"Well, whenever I'm sick-," Hunk spoke up.

"Like the many times you used to throw up in the rockets?" Lance cut him off.

Hunk ignored his comment. "My mother used to always make me soup."

"Yea...my brother did the same when my parents weren't home to take care of me," Pidge glanced at the ground for a second before looking back up.

"Soup?" Allura looked over at Coran, who shrugged.

"Yea...it's kinda like a liquid dish that you kinda...put chicken and vegetables in..." Lance tried to explain.

Hunk and Pidge looked at Lance.

"It's basically something you make when you want someone to feel better," Pidge tried summing up what Lance said.

"Like a healing potion?" Allura seemed very interested.

"Er...I wouldn't say it's a healing potion...but it's warm."

"But doesn't Keith already have a fever?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that the soup won't make his fever go higher. There are materials in there that can help Keith," she knew that if she rambled on, she would just lose everyone.

"Oh!" Allura smiled. "Then we shall make this soup at once!"

"But princess, do we have the materials?" Coran asked.

Her smiled faded, but then Hunk spoke up.

"I...can try to whip up something. Maybe I can try to either find something in the castle, or try getting some supplies nearby."

Allura smiled again. "I can help you if you want!"

"How about this?" Pidge says. "One of us obviously had to keep watch of the castle...and it doesn't always have to be Coran."

"Oh no, I don't mind! I always like to watch over the castle! Don't worry about me!"

Everyone looked at each other before Pidge spoke.

"Ok...if you insist," Pidge says. "Anyway, so now we have two shifts to deal with. One of them is to watch over Keith. If we leave him alone, we all know he's just gonna try to push himself...even when he's sick," everyone nodded on agreement. "Meanwhile, the rest of us can try and make this soup. If we want to make this a surprise for Keith, we're gonna have to wait until he's actually asleep before we go to any planet...and if we do go to a planet."

Everyone looked at each other before nodding.

"Anyway, lets wait a little bit, and then I'll try to convince Shiro to switch places. I'll also fill him in on what we're planning."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," she looked at Lance and Hunk...mostly at Lance. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey!" Lance exclaims.

For the first time this morning, everyone laughed...lifting the tension for just a few moments. After the laughter died down, Pidge spoke up again.

"Ok guys, we have a job to do! Finish eating and lets get going!"

Everyone briefly chanted, but quickly quiet down...knowing a sick Keith was still a few rooms away. As everyone ate quickly, Pidge couldn't help but glance at the doorway.

 _'I wonder how Keith's doing...'_ she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: ok so I kinda need a little help with the soup...if it should be on the castle or on another planet. And since it's different in space, I kinda need help with the ingredients. If you have suggestions, please tell me. Also please review your thoughts!:)**


	3. One week earlier

**A/N: hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay but I've been busy and actually forgot I had this chapter done a while ago. But no matter it's here! I hope all of you are enjoying this story and please review of what you guys think.** **Unfortunately there were no reviewers for the last chapter so I'll go ahead and get this chapter started. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of Voltron the Legendary Defender**

* * *

Shiro sat at the end of the couch thinking...thinking of how he hasn't noticed that Keith has been pushing himself so much. He knew Keith longer than the others, so he should've been able to figure this out. Keith has been pushing himself like this for...about a week probably.

That's when it hit him...their last huge mission was a week. Besides the occasional planet visits, they really haven't been ambushed surprisingly. He remembered during their last mission, Keith and Pidge got separated from the group for a bit.

Right when they were a few distance away, but they were able to see each other, they were ambushed by the Galra. All of them couldn't get together due to the ships, and Keith and Pidge only had each other to work with.

* * *

*flashback 1 week ago*

 _Pidge and Keith were flying their lions after they were separated. Neither of them had anything to say. Occasionally, Pidge would say she could pick up their radar or some intelligent thing that Keith didn't understand, but that was it. Keith was too focused on either finding the group or finding the Galra ships._

 _It was a few minutes before Pidge announced that she saw them up ahead. Keith looked up to see the black, blue, and yellow up ahead. Suddenly, Shiro's face pops up on both of their screens._

 _"Are you two ok?"_

 _"If you don't count Pidge going on about her nerd stuff the whole time, then yes," Keith responded._

 _"Hey!" Pidge's voice came in._

 _Shiro chuckles slightly. "Well get over here so we can-."_

 _Shiro was suddenly cut off by an explosion. This caught the red and green paladin off guard and they flinched from the sudden noise. Then they looked up to see Galra ships surrounding their teammates, and many surround them._

 _"Where did they come from?!" Pidge exclaims._

 _"I don't know, but come on! We need to get to the others!" Keith yells at her._

 _Pidge nodded before the two started and trying to get to the others. Unfortunately, they were ridiculously surrounded by Galra ships. There was absolutely no way they can get to their fellow teammates without at least taking a few of them out...and they both knew it._

 _"You ready to take some out?" Keith asked Pidge through his lion._

 _"Yea...let's go!" Pidge announced._

 _And with that the two of them started going towards them. However, they both soon realized they were completely overwhelmed. They knew that, without the others, and Voltorn, they wouldn't be able to defeat them. Suddenly, Keith had an idea and began to get a good distance away from the green lion._

 _"Keith, what are you doing?!" Pidge exclaims._

 _"I'm gonna see if I can make some kind of path! Be on the look out!"_

 _"Wait...Keith!"_

 _But he was already gone, trying to take out as many ships as possible. As soon as he went a distance away from Pidge, she was suddenly overwhelmed. There was no way for her to get out without fighting. She did...knowing it was her only option, but the Galra ships just started shooting their lasers. She tried dodging, but she was hit multiple times._

 _She grunted as her lion started to flip and roll across space, and that is whenever Keith noticed._

 _"Pidge!"_

 _He looked at his potential way out, before deciding to abandon it and go after the green lion. The laser hits the green lion again, and that made him go faster. He began trying to take out all of the ships that were near Pidge, as he was trying to get in contact with Pidge._

 _"Pidge...Pidge, are you ok?!"_

 _On the other line, he heard her grunt and giving out screams of surprise, but she answered._

 _"I'm ok...but green's taking a lot of damage! I don't know how much left she's got," she grunts when the lion was hit again._

 _'Dang it!' he thought. 'Come on Keith, move!'_

 _He began trying to move, trying to dodge as many ships as he could...but he too was overwhelmed._

 _"Come on!" Keith shouted. "Move you idiot!"_

 _He was referring to himself and Red knew it._

 _Suddenly, he saw the other lions zoom passed him and worked on taking out the ships. After a few moments of shock, Keith went in to help. Soon enough, the Galra decided to retreat. Once they were gone, everyone surrounded the green lion._

 _"Pidge, are you ok?" Shiro asked._

 _A few moments of tense silence passed._

 _"I'm ok," she grunts. "But Green isn't."_

 _"Alright...let's get back to the ship."_

 _"I gotcha, Pidge," Hunk stated as he got his lion to grab Pidge's and lifted her up._

 _Keith clenched his eyes shut as he slammed his fists near the controls._

 _"Dang it!" he shouts, but luckily no one noticed._

 _When he noticed everyone heading back, he followed. Soon, everyone was back in the hanger, and everyone got everyone got out of their lions easily...well everyone except Pidge. It took a few moments for her to exit her lion, and everyone looked at her in concern._

 _"Pidge, are you seriously ok?" Shiro asked again._

 _"I told you, I'm ok...just a little roughed up from the fight," she said as she cracked her back._

 _Shiro stared at her before nodding. "Ok...if you're sure."_

 _She nods before looking around Shiro to see Keith leaning against a wall and looking in the other direction._

 _"Keith..." Pidge says walking towards him._

 _At that moment, Keith just glanced at Pidge before walking away from her. He just couldn't face her...especially since he believed he was the one to almost got Pidge hurt._

 _A few minutes later, he ran into Shiro...and he looked somewhat concerned._

 _"Hey are you ok? Pidge wanted to see what was wrong, but you walked off without saying anything. What's wrong?"_

 _Keith didn't want him to worry about him, so he shook his head._

 _"It's nothing. I'm just a bit tired," and then he walked off without letting Shiro have a chance to answer._

 _He walked...thinking of how he could've helped Pidge but decided to leave her to find a way out. He clenched his fist as he got angry with himself._

 _'I promise...I'll make myself stronger so this won't happen again!' he thought determinedly to himself._

* * *

*end of flashback*

Thinking back on it, Shiro should've seen that Keith was pushing himself so no one else gets hurt...even though Pidge wasn't. He just decided to brush it off the next day...wasn't the best decision. Now he was lying here sick with a fever. Shiro looked over at his feverish comrade. His skin still looked pale still with the red blush on his cheek.

He felt his forehead, and noticed he still had a high fever. He took the rag off of Keith's forehead and put it back under cool water from a nearby bowl. After he wrings it out, he puts it back on Keith's forehead.

Keith's eyes tightened up, and Shiro sighs. He absolutely hated seeing his teammates suffer...especially Keith. They've been through so much...even after he returned to him after the year he was gone. Which made him wonder what exactly Keith has done the year he was missing...besides getting a sense that led to the blue lion. He didn't want to know.

He just wished he wasn't so blind to see that Keith had pushed himself to the point where he fainted in the training room. He thought he should've been there to stop Keith from pushing himself too hard. Perhaps if he did that, Keith wouldn't be lying here sick.

He was just happy that Pidge was at the right place at the right time. He couldn't imagine what could've happened to him if she didn't find him. Would he be worse? Shiro shakes his head...he didn't want to think about that. What's done is done. All Shiro was focused on at the moment, is for Keith to feel better.

As Shiro was lost in thought, he heard a weak but familiar voice coming from the right of him.

"Shi...ro?"

* * *

 **A/N: so what did you guys think? Do you think the flashback was a good reason why Keith decided to push himself? Please leave me your opinion! Until next time bye!:)**


	4. You let no one down

**A/N: hey guys happy new year! I was actually planning on having this chapter out tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait, so here it is! My New Years gift to you! Anyway, so I've been so eager with this story, that I've been writing the next chapter like crazy...I'm actually done the next chapter, but I'm gonna wait a few days before I post it. That way I can more chapters written so you guys don't have to wait forever. It would also let me look back for any errors that I've made while writing it. Anyway, lets get on to the reviewers!**

 **Dreamer Rose: thank you! After seeing the struggles Keith had with being leader, I figured it would make sense that he blames himself...even though I'm having this story before Keith did become leader. And yes, I agree with Shiro doing something similar to that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Soullessginger00: thank you I appreciate your rating. Also I've gotten a lot of practice at writing angst before I started writing Voltron fanfics, so it's actually kind of a habit now heh. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As I said from chapter 1, I'm a Sheith (ShiroxKeith) shipper, so I put tough love and fluff in this chapter! Have fun!:)**

 **I own nothing of Voltron the Legendary Defender**

* * *

Shiro reacted immediately as he looked and saw those two violet eyes squinting over at him.

"Keith!" he exclaims, but made sure he didn't yell too loud.

He got off the couch and went over and felt his forehead...still hot.

"How...how are you feeling?"

"What...happened?"

Shiro sighs. "You fainted in the training room. Pidge found you in there."

It only took a few moments before Keith remembered exactly what happened and avoided eye contact with Shiro

"O-oh...yea."

"We all believed the reason why you fainted was because you've been pushing yourself too much lately. I'm right aren't I?"

Keith grunted as he tried pushing himself up...with Shiro's help of course.

"So I just overworked myself today...that doesn't mean-."

"It wasn't just today!" Shiro said firmly, but tried his best not to shout. "You've been pushing yourself since the last mission! I know you've been in the training room a lot!"

"It wasn't a secret Shiro," Keith said clearing his throat. "Everyone knew."

"That isn't the point Keith! I get you want to become a better paladin, but pushing yourself to exhaustion isn't the answer! Do you know how worried all of us were? Heck, even Pidge was the one who found you like that! She didn't know what to do."

At this point, Shiro turned his head. He didn't mean to make Keith feel worse, but he figured he needed to hear that. Meanwhile Keith just sat there...not knowing what to say. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Look...I'm sorry I made you worried. It's just...I don't want to let you guys down..." Keith looked away, and if he didn't already have the blush in his cheeks, he would definitely have them now.

"Keith," Keith felt the cold metal of his robotic arm on his burning shoulder. "You've never let us down. Even if your life is at stake, you go and save one of our teammates...even if it's against my orders. Trust me Keith, you aren't letting anyone down."

Keith just looked up and sighed.

"I let Pidge down last week."

"No you didn't," Shiro shook his head. "Before we got over there, I saw you were trying to do everything you could."

"But Pidge-."

"She didn't get hurt, Keith," he sighs. "Look you just need to understand where your limits are. I understand you want to help, but you aren't going to help anyone if you hurt yourself."

Keith avoided eye contact with Shiro, before Shiro kneeled down and hugged him. For a split second, this caught Keith off guard, but then he slowly and gently returned the hug.

The embrace of Shiro's hug made him forget for a few moments that he was sick. Shiro was always the one who made him feel better. The one he can always go to when he needs help and advice.

After those few moments, Shiro let go and stood up. Keith was feeling tired and his eyes grew heavy. Of course, as stubborn as he is, he tried to stay awake. However, Shiro noticed this, and gently pushed Keith back down. He looked over at Shiro, but said nothing.

"Get some rest," Shiro says.

And that's when Keith stopped fighting to stay awake and fell back asleep. Shiro could tell he was out like a light, and smiled. He grabbed the rag that fell from Keith's forehead when he sat up, and put it in the cold water. A few moments later, he gently put it back on his forehead.

Unlike before, Keith's breathing was mostly normal, and his face looked peaceful. However, his skin still looked pale and the blush on his cheeks was still there.

He thought back to earlier...whenever he was in his room. Pidge's screams was what woke him up. It was faint, but he heard the clear panic in her voice. Sometimes he would wake up tired...but her screams woke him straight up. He wasted no time to jump out of bed and leave his room without changing his clothes or anything.

All he knew was that he was sprinting down the hallway and he was sure he heard it from the training room...so of course that's where he headed. He remembered bursting through the door and saw the panic on Pidge's face and then saw Keith's state right after.

He was really worried, but he had to keep his composure...especially whenever Pidge was full of worry. He could guess that Pidge knew he was worried but tried to be the calm one of the group.

He sighs as he ran his hands through his head before looking back at Keith. That's when he felt his forehead again...still hot. It could be a while before his fever decides to go down.

"Shiro?" a voice snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked to see it was Pidge.

"Oh, hey Pidge."

She looks over at Keith, and then back at Shiro.

"How's he doing?"

Shiro did the same before looking back at her.

"He fell back asleep a few minutes ago."

"Oh...so he woke up?" Shiro nodded at her question. "That's great. I'm glad to hear it. How's his fever?"

"Still pretty high I'm sure," he looks at Keith. "But he looks more comfortable now."

Pidge looked over and nodded in agreement. "Yea...I agree. Hey, listen-."

"Pidge," Shiro cuts her off and she just looked at him. "How...are you doing?"

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...you were the one who found Keith that way earlier. You looked a little panicked and worried."

"Well...I kinda was. The last thing I would've seen or want to see is someone passed out on the ground. I honestly didn't know what to do at that time...heh. I tried waking him, and when that didn't work, I figured I could use your guys' help. Heck, I was even about to try and take him to the infirmary myself before you walked in. But...I'm doing ok," she looked at Keith. "He seems to look slightly better than before anyway."

Shiro nodded after a few moments, and after a few more moments of silence, Pidge spoke up again.

"Anyway, I think the others and I have an idea of how we can get Keith to feel better."

"Huh? What is it?"

Pidge looked back at Keith to make sure he was still sleeping, before looking back at Shiro.

"Soup."

"Huh?"

"I don't know...the others think that it could help out with Keith. Maybe not completely, but it could help. It helped me whenever I get sick."

Shiro stared at Pidge for a few moments before looking back at Keith. He sighs before looking back at her.

"Soup might sound like a good idea. But...how are you guys planning in getting it?"

"Well Hunk is seeing if there are any ingredients we can use. If not, we're gonna try to find a planet. I think it'll be good if Keith is asleep if we end up going to a planet. We are trying to keep it a surprise."

Pidge only hoped that Keith wasn't pretending to be asleep and heard the whole plan.

"I see," Shiro nods. "Well that sounds good. Now if only we can also find a few medicines for Keith."

She nods. "Yea I was planning on doing that anyway. Oh...and I can watch over Keith for now."

"What?"

"I...don't think it's fair if you watch over him all day. You need to keep your strength up too. I feel you can get something to eat and then help the others with the soup. Coran's gonna be watching over the ship all day, so I think we can watch over Keith."

Shiro was about to ask why there needed to be shifts, but then he remembered his firm conversation with Keith. The one about pushing himself to much. He figured he would do that even when he's sick. No need for him to faint again and get worse.

"Are you sure you want to?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm positive! Besides, Lance and Hunk are gonna switch shifts with watching over Keith. Lance says as long as Keith doesn't punch him, it'll be all good."

Shiro chuckled at this. "Well ok, if you insist."

"Now go," Pidge smiles. "The others will need you."

Shiro nods at her statement before heading for the door. Before he left, he turned his head back at Pidge.

"Let me know immediately if anything happens with Keith."

She nods before Shiro left the room. As soon as he did, Pidge sat on the couch and looked at Keith. She smiled at the fact that he looked more peaceful than when he did when she found him in the training room.

She pushed up her glasses as she was thinking about what she could do to help Keith if he wakes up on her watch, and how to help with the soup project.

* * *

 **A/N: well that's it for this chapter! I hope I was able to make this chapter cute enough for you guys! I hope the conversation between Shiro and Keith was well written and the same with Shiro and Pidge. Anyway guys, please give me your feedback and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**

 **Also again, happy new year!**


	5. Mixed emotions

**A/N: hey guys it's me and I think I have a schedule for this story. I'm aware I'm way ahead of this story (I have the next chapter done already), but for now, I'm only posting a chapter once a week. It is highly possible that I will post a new chapter twice a week, but for now I'm doing once a week. If I do twice a week, it'll likely be on a Thursday or maybe Friday. I don't know yet. So I will post every Monday unless something comes up. Anyway, since I don't have any reviewers to respond to, lets get to the story!**

 **I own nothing of Voltron Legendary Defender.**

* * *

Shiro walked in to see Lance and Hunk in the middle of an argument.

"Don't you have some supplies in the kitchen?! I mean, you're the one who can cook!" Lance exclaims.

"We do, but I don't think there's anything to make soup!" Hunk argued back.

"Did you even look?! I mean come on! It doesn't have to be the world's best soup you know! We're in space after all!"

"I'm aware, but that doesn't mean it can be disgusting either!"

"Ugh, you know what-?!"

"Alright you guys, that's enough," Shiro says calmly.

"Not now, Shiro! We're-!" Hunk stopped and then noticed Shiro walked into the room. "Hey, Shiro!"

Argument forgotten at the moment, Lance and Hunk walked up towards the black lion paladin.

"How's Keith doing?" Lance asked.

"He still has a high fever, but he looks more relaxed than he did before."

"So did he wake up then?" Hunk asked.

Shiro nods. "For a few minutes yea. But I think he needs more sleep especially in his condition."

They both nodded in agreement.

"So I'm assuming that Pidge told you about our plan then," Lance said.

Shiro nods. "Yea she did. I'm assuming that's what you two were arguing about then."

"Yea," Lance looked at his Garrison friend. "Hunk here thinks we need to look on a planet to look for some ingredients to make the soup. I'm saying we don't need to. If Keith were to wake up, he would question on why we're on another planet."

"But if I just grab anything in the kitchen, it might not help Keith!"

"As I said before, it isn't gonna be the world's greatest soup! We're in space, Hunk!"

"I know that, but-!"

"Ok, calm down you two," Shiro says before sighing. "I think it'll be best if we look in the kitchen first to see if we have anything to make it with. If not, then I can get Coran or Allura to see if there's any planets near by we can stop at. Speaking of which, where are those two?"

"Allura went to her room to see if there's anything she can find to help Keith. Coran is watching over the ship," Hunk spoke up.

"We just better hope we don't get attacked. That wouldn't help if we can't form Voltron right now," Lance said.

Shiro and Hunk just stared at Lance as if what he just said would later happen...as in jinxing the current situation.

"What?"

Shiro shook his head. "Nothing. Anyway, I feel Pidge would want to help out shortly, so if you guys want to have shifts in watching Keith, we need to figure out who. If no one is interested, I can always watch over him."

"We can't have that happen," Hunk says before looking at Lance. "Lance, I say you watch over him."

Lance's eyes widen. "What?! Oh heck no! If I do that, he'll just end up punching me in the face! Why don't you do it?!"

"I need to cook the soup. Unless of course, you wanna blow up the kitchen trying to cook the soup."

Lance groaned and after a few moments, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine! But if this handsome face gets mangled in the process of watching over him, don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Shiro and Hunk let out a slight chuckle that only lasted for a few seconds.

"It isn't funny!" Lance crossed his arms.

Shiro pats Lance's back and let out a light chuckle.

"We aren't laughing at you bud."

"Yea, whatever!"

"Anyway," Hunk says before looking at Shiro. "You should get something to eat. Lance and I will check the kitchen I suppose."

Shiro nods. "Right. I'll come help afterwards."

Hunk nods before looking at Lance. "Come on Lance. Lets go!"

Lance nods and they both sprinted towards the kitchen. Shiro couldn't help but smile at this. Despite what has happened today, those two can still act like best friends and argue over stupid things.

* * *

After she left the kitchen, Allura decided to head to her room to see if she can find anything to either help make the soup, or help Keith feel any better. She just hated the thought that one of the paladins of Voltron is lying in the infirmary right now sick. She may not know any illnesses that her team has had back on earth, but she has seen alteans get sick before.

The only difference, is that altean illnesses last at most 24 hours. There are rare illnesses that can last from 3 to 6 months...or in more rare cases, years. That mainly only happened to very elderly alteans However, injuries were always more common than illnesses.

Meanwhile illnesses on earth is really hard to tell when someone can get better. It can be 24 hours...a week...a month...or much longer than that. As of right now, no one knows how long Keith will be sick for...and Allura hated that.

She also hated the look on Lance's worried expression when he just suddenly burst in her room and woke her up to break the news that Keith was sick and later found out he fainted in the training room.

When she couldn't find anything in her room to help out with Keith or the soup, she went onto the main deck to see what Coran was up to. Coran flinches before turning towards Allura.

"Oh hey there princess!"

"Hey Coran," she said before glancing at the ground.

Coran pushed a few buttons before leaving the controls and walking up towards her.

"Whatever is that matter, princess?"

She sighs. "I'm just worried about Keith. I don't know what I can do. Our team members seem to know what they are doing but...I don't. When I heard about this soup, of course I wanted to help. However, I don't really know how to make it."

"Well don't worry that pretty little head of yours. The others don't seem to be all that worried. This type of illness doesn't appear to be deadly. As everyone has said, he's just been pushing himself way too hard to become the best he can be. I believe he just needs some time to recover in all."

The room grew quiet before Allura sighed.

"I suppose you're right. And besides, Keith is a strong and stubborn paladin after all. What I'm wondering and curious about is why he would push himself to the point of collapsing."

"I feel it's to become a better paladin as you said."

"Yes yes I know, it's just...I've heard and seen him train, but lately, it's all I hear. He trains and then eats. I mean he does talk with his other teammates, but I can sense something is bugging him. Perhaps I should bring up the matter about it."

"I highly suggest you don't princess...or right now anyway," Coran pointed out. "He is sick after all and could still be sleeping. I think it'll be best to ask him when he's a little bit better. For now, just focus on what's important right now."

Allura nods in agreement. "You're right. Keith needs his rest and me asking isn't gonna help him," she then looked out in space that's in front of her. "Are you picking up any signs of Galra ships or anything?"

Coran went back to the controls, pushed a few buttons, and then shakes his head.

"None that I can see as of now. If I do see any approaching us, I notify you all immediately."

Allura nods but then frowns. "Are you sure you want to be here all day? I'm sure the other paladins and I wouldn't mind taking turns over watching the castle."

"Oh, I don't mind. Besides as you said, Keith needs all the help he could get. No need to worry about switching over who watches the castle."

"O-ok if you're sure about this."

"I'm always sure!" Coran says twirling his mustache. "Now then, I shall get busy!"

He turns away from Allura, and all she does is blink.

"Alright well...I'll be in the kitchen with the others. If you need me for anything at all, please let me know right away."

"Of course," Coran said, and with that, Allura left the room.

As she was on her way back to the kitchen, she walked passed the training room. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked towards it...not helping but think of this is where Keith fainted.

Even though no one saw him faint, Pidge was the first person to see him in that state. She couldn't help but think of Pidge's first thought when she saw him on the floor like that.

She remembered Lance told her that Pidge and Shiro were carrying Keith to the infirmary, so she assumed Shiro was the second person to see him like that. She hated the thought of being one of the last people to be notified that Keith was sick. The other person being Coran. She wished she was already awake and could've helped Keith before he passed out.

She wanted to so badly rush over to the infirmary, but she knew if she burst in with either Shiro or Pidge watching, not only would it startle them, but there's also a likely chance it could also wake Keith. Besides, she knew she would be needed at the kitchen.

She forced herself to turn her head away from the training room, and continue her way to the kitchen. She only hoped that Keith is ok right now since she hasn't seen him since they decided to leave Shiro alone with him.

She also hoped that Lance didn't decide to blow up the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: and there it is! Honestly, I was gonna switch to Pidge after the kitchen argument, but then I figured I would get the Alteans in this as well. Also the illness I described for Alteans is just something I made up so don't bash me if I did something wrong. Anyway, the next chapter will be very long, so get ready! Tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll see you next time! Bye!:)**


	6. I'm sorry

**A/N hey guys! Did the name of the chapter get you? Well if it did don't worry...that's just the name of the chapter. I'm not quitting on this story on anything. So I decided to do updates 2 times a week...however, I have not decided on a day just yet. I have to figure out which day will work for me the most. Right now I'm debating between Thurday or Friday. I will have that decision made next Monday. Anyway, this is one of my longest chapters and it took me several days to complete. I hope it was worth it towards you guys. With that being said, lets get to the reviewer.**

 **SuperEmoKeithKogane: well thank you for taking time to read this story. It is actually going way longer than I originally planned but oh well. Just know that as of right now, I am posting a new chapter every Monday.**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I'm just gonna tell you this, even though I'm posting every Monday, with the exception of today, I'll probably post late Monday night.**

 **So before I let you read, I just wanna say happy MLK day!**

 **I own nothing of Voltron the Legendary Defender**

* * *

Pidge got her pad before she met up with Shiro in the infirmary. Currently, she was seeing if there were any nearby planets where they can get any ingredients if needed, and to see if she can track down any Galra ships. If she can pinpoint their location, they can get out of the current galaxy that they're in.

She knows Coran is keeping an eye out as well, but that won't stop her. She needed something to do while keeping watch of Keith. The planets she was finding were fascinating. If only she can go visit every single one, but she knew she couldn't right now.

There was way too much to do than to go sight see planets. One Keith was sick, two they have a mission to accomplish right now, and three, the Galra can be tracking their location right now.

She groaned as she leaned back on the couch. She stared at her pad before deciding to go back and finding out where the Galra was exactly at this very moment.

' _It doesn't make sense,'_ she thought. _'They haven't been on our tails in a week! I mean, they ambushed us and then they were the ones who retreated. It was a little strange, but I thought they were regrouping. Could it be possible that they are making some huge plan to destroy us once and for all...or are they just trying to catch us off guard? No...Zarkon isn't that patient to wait an entire week to catch us off guard and make a sneak attack on us.'_

She continued thinking on the matter until she threw her arms over her head and threw herself against the couch again and groaned in frustration.

"Pidge?"

She jumps and frantically looked over towards the voice...it took her a few ticks to realize it was Keith.

"Ah wha...wait Keith?"

He blinks. "Are you...ok?"

She sighs as she pushed back off from the couch.

"I'm fine. Uh...sorry I woke you up."

He shakes his head. "N-no you didn't," he forcefully pushed himself until he was sitting up right.

The rag fell off his forehead again, and Pidge got up and grabbed it and put it back in the water bowl.

"Where's...Shiro?" his voice sounded slightly stronger than before, but it still sounded weak.

"I told him to get something to eat."

"So what...are you guys just gonna keep an eye on me? I-I'm not some child who needs to be watched over. I'm fine."

Pidge walked up to Keith and lightly slapped the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Your fever says otherwise. Besides, knowing you, even though you're sick, you would still push yourself. You're just that stubborn. Your body needs rest."

Keith crossed his arms as his blushed cheeks got redder.

"I'm just saying Keith. This is for your own good. You're not gonna get any better if you hurt yourself."

Keith crosses his arms. "That's exactly what Shiro said to me. He also told me that you were the one who found me in the training room."

Her eyes widen as her gaze went down for a second before looking back at her sick friend.

"Oh...that. Yea uh...listen-."

"T-thanks," Pidge didn't know rather to put that stutter as him being sick, or just hesitant.

Nonetheless, this caught Pidge by surprise.

"Uh...of course. I couldn't just leave you like that."

He sighs. "But I decided to leave you like that."

She just stared at him confused. "What are you talking about? I wasn't sick."

Keith quickly realized what he just said. "That...isn't what I meant. Just forget-."

"Then what do you mean?"

Keith didn't answer for a few moments as he stared at his pale hands. How could he tell her? He remembered Shiro saying how she was concerned after he left the hanger on that mission. He did speak to her a few times after that, but not for long. When he did, he was trying to avoid that conversation. Every time he suspected she would bring it up, he would casually say that he was gonna train or some other excuse.

"Keith?"

But he can't avoid it now...especially when he was the one who opened his big mouth. He took a shaky breath before looking back at a confused but concerned Pidge.

"With...what happened last week."

"Uh...last week? What are you-?" and then that's when it strikes her...he's talking about the ambush.

She stared at Keith wide eyed...realizing what he meant.

 _'Is this why he was pushing himself? Was it because we were ambushed last week? Wait...'_

* * *

*flashback one week earlier*

Pidge's P.O.V.

I left my lion to be greeted with concerned faces. Shiro was the first to walk up to me.

"Pidge, are you seriously ok?" he asked me.

"I told you I'm ok...just a little roughed up from the fight," I say as I cracked my back...which felt pretty good actually.

He stared at me for a few moments before nodding. "Ok...if you're sure."

I nodded before I looked over to see Keith leaning against the wall avoiding eye contact with me...or anyone else for that matter. Something isn't right.

"Keith..." I began saying as I walked passed Shiro towards him.

Keith glanced at me for a quick tick before walking away without saying a word. I stopped in my tracks, stunned.

"Wait, Keith," I say, but he was already gone.

Shiro walked up to me and I looked at him.

"What happened? Was it something I said?"

Shiro looked just as confused as I did.

"I'm not sure. I can go figure it out."

I nod. "Yea can you do that?" I looked towards the others. "I'm pretty sure they want to check to see if I have any injuries."

"Yea."

I smile. "Thanks Shiro."

He nods as he walks away from me and follow Keith out. I sigh...hoping everything is ok.

* * *

*end of flashback*

'It all makes sense now!' she continued her thoughts. 'He was mad at himself...whenever he left me to find some kind of way out of the Galra ships! How have I not taken that into account! Ugh, sometimes I'm an idiot!'

"Pidge?"

She blinks and looked back at Keith. She completely forgot she never finished her previous sentence.

"Keith," she says. "Are you...blaming yourself?"

He stared at her wide eyed before looking back to his hands.

"I...I left you to fend for yourself. You almost got hurt because of me. If it wasn't for the others, you could've been seriously hurt."

Her eyes widen in shock. 'Has he been training hard...because of what almost happened to me?'

"I just...I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. I want to be a strong paladin so I can protect everyone."

"Keith, no one thinks that you're incapable of protecting anyone. It was just a minor setback. Besides, I should've been better prepared for an attack like that. It isn't your fault."

At that point, Keith said nothing. He started shaking as he continued staring at his hands that was clutching the blanket.

"Keith?" Pidge asked concerned as she touched his shoulder.

Keith looked up, and Pidge saw something no one else on this team has ever seen before...Keith was crying. One can only imagine her shock at that very moment. Her eyes widen in complete shock and that's when Keith realized his mistake and began to frantically wipe them away.

"Ugh dang it! I told myself I wouldn't cry!"

After a moment's shock, Pidge leaned in and gave Keith his second hug of the day. At first, Keith just sat there shocked, but then he gently put his arms around her. He didn't squeeze tightly, but Pidge knew he was hugging back. Keith hated feeling weak and the fact he was crying in front of one of his teammates...it just made him feel worse.

Pidge could tell that Keith was crying silently and made no noise, but she can tell that he was still crying by the way she felt his weight shift to her shoulder. They both stayed like that for a few minutes before Keith pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh...sorry about that."

"Hey, it's fine. Look, don't blame yourself for what happened last week. It could've happened to anyone. Besides, I'm fine and I didn't get hurt. What's done is done, so don't be so hard on yourself."

Keith cleared his throat and glanced back at his hands. Pidge continued to stare at him for a few moments, before he looked back.

"Thanks Pidge," he mutters.

She smiles and nods. "No problem. Oh and uh...I won't tell the others about...well, me comforting you and all."

For the first time today, Keith smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks. Lance especially won't let me live that down."

"Heh yea."

They both smiled and Pidge got up from the couch.

"You should get some rest," she felt his forehead again. "You're still burning up after all."

Of course as she expected, he shakes his head.

"I'm fine...besides I'm not that tired right now."

 _'Crap!'_ she thought. _'Knowing him I won't be able to get him to sleep. I need to find a way to tell the others about not stopping at a planet. If I'm frantic in this case, he'll get suspicious. I guess I'll just have to go with my next option.'_

She looked back at Keith for a tick before she spoke up again.

"Ok...if you say so. But I suggest you get some rest soon enough."

Keith shrugs and rolled his eyes. "Alright whatever."

There was a silence.

"Hey, if I may ask, what were you doing before I woke up?"

"Oh," she said as she grabbed her pad. "I was seeing if I can find different types of technology on different planets...and also pinpoint of where the Galra ships were."

She wished she didn't say that last part because automatically she has Keith's full attention.

"Is that even possible on this thing?"

She shrugs. "I don't know...that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Keith nods before clearing his throat. At that moment, Pidge realized she never offered him a drink.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Do you need something to drink?"

He shrugs. "I can go get it myself."

He began to get up, but Pidge reacted to quickly and placed a firm hand in his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be getting up. You need your rest...especially after you passed out in the training room."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of getting my own drink."

"But you're still sick and your body is weak due to fighting all the viruses. Besides, we don't need you passing out again."

Keith groans in frustration...hating the fact that Pidge is arguing with him about getting a drink.

"I think I can manage," Keith says finally, trying to get up again.

"Keith, just stop being stubborn!" Pidge was worried now, a tad bit panicked too. "Just rest for one day! Just until you get your strength back!"

Keith continued to get up for a few more ticks, until he saw the slightly panic in Pidge's face...and that was the moment he stopped struggling. It was bad enough she had to see him in his unconscious state once...she didn't need to see it again.

Sighing in defeat, Keith laid back on the couch. "Ok fine, you win!"

Pidge let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now stay there. I'll get you some water!"

Keith gave a small smile before Pidge went running out of the room. Once she was gone, Keith's weak smile faded.

' _This is ridiculous!_ ' he thought. _'They're treating me like a child! Since when is being sick a setback? I was able to have colds and train! Ugh! Ok that's it...I'm getting up and walk around. It'll be stupid to leave the infirmary or else the others will catch me and lecture me until I fall asleep. If I suspect someone coming back, I can always jump back on the couch and either pretend to be sleeping or doing something else.'_

Keith nodded at the thought. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before getting to his feet and pushing himself a good distance away from the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: phew and done! As I said this is one of the longest chapters I've done in this story! I would like to say that writing in 1st person is my main writing style, but because this is my first Voltron fanfic, I'm trying out 3rd person. Also Keith and Pidge are my favorite charcters and I feel that they don't get enough time with each other in the show, so I thought why not. Also note that I don't ship Pidge and Keith or anything. I already said who I shipped (not Klance)...so yea. Please review and tell me what you guys think! See you guys later!:)**


	7. Setbacks

**A/N: hey guys! Happy Monday...ok I know everyone hates Mondays. So...I did say I would post 2 days a week, but then I got busy with another fanfiction and a Q/A. So...to avoid so much stress, I'm going to only post every Monday. I'm going to try to wrap this up within the next 3 or possibly 4 chapters. I feel this sick fanfic has gone way longer than it needs to me. Ugh, me and my stupid creative mind! Anyway, since there aren't any reviewers this week, lets get on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of Voltron Legendary Defender**

* * *

Shiro was helping out after he finished eating...only to find himself seeing Lance and Hunk arguing again. After he calmed the, both down, they tried to work out what they could find. A little while later, Allura walked in the room and she told them that she couldn't find anything in her room, but she can help out however they could.

The four of them were making arrangements, and luckily, Lance and Hunk found some ingredients to help the soup. That meant they didn't have to another planet to find ingredients...which was good because of Keith were to wake up while they were on a planet, that would only ruin the surprise.

"Ok, I think we got everything we need. Lets get busy!" Hunk declared.

Just as they were about to get started, Pidge walked in the room. Everyone's attention was towards her, and Shiro felt a slight panic in his gut.

"Pidge?" Shiro kept his calm self despite how worried he felt. "What's going on?"

"Well I came to see how you guys were doing. Judging by the situation, I'm guessing pretty good. I also came here to get some water."

Everyone looked at each other, before back at Pidge.

"How's Keith?" Hunk asked before Shiro could.

"Oh, he's doing ok," she smiled slightly. "He's awake right now.

Right away, Shiro's worry spiked up.

"He's awake...and you just left him?" Shiro could barely contain his panic, but luckily Pidge didn't noticed.

"Trust me, I literally just had an argument with him to stay on that couch. He may be sick, but he's still stubborn. I mean...he did agree to stay put after a while."

"And do you really think he would stay where he's at?" Lance's voice came in from a few feet away from Pidge. "He's a stubborn idiot you know. We did mention he would push himself if he was left alone right?"

Pidge stood there for a moment, and then realized Lance was right. That does sound like something Keith would do. Her eyes widen as she took a hard face palm towards her forehead.

'Idiot!' she thought. 'Why did I think he would stay on that couch!'

"It doesn't matter!" Shiro went into leader mode. "Lance, get the water! Allura and Hunk, get started on the soup! Pidge, you're with me! Lets go!"

At once, everyone got to their assigned role and Shiro and Pidge sprinted out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Pidge said as they ran. "I completely forgot that-."

"It's fine," Shiro says. "It isn't your fault."

They kept running...both of them hoping Keith didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Keith pushed off from the couch, and he can tell he immediately of how weak he felt. Nonetheless, he still continued walking, stumbling every now and then. He knew Pidge would be back soon, so he wouldn't have time to walk around. It didn't help him that when he did try to walk, it would always end up with him almost falling over.

After all, his body was still weak and he still had a high fever. Not to mention he was most likely dehydrated. Everyone has been so focused on Keith recovering after fainting, they didn't even think of getting him water to drink. Keith continued to stumble like a drunk man who had too much to drink. He mumbled under his breath...hating the fact that he couldn't even walk straight for more than 10 seconds.

Suddenly, Keith got dizzy...the same dizziness he felt back in the training room before he fainted. He stumbled over to a wall so he can let the dizziness subside.

All of this seemed like deja vu, only this time, his vision didn't began to blur. He was actually starting to feel nauseas as the dizziness went on. He couldn't let Pidge see him like this...all he had to was get back to the couch and act like he was sleeping.

Any healthy person would know that would be as easy as breathing, but in someone in Keith's condition would see it as more like taking a mission to Mars. His breathing got shaky and heavy again as he tried to recompose himself.

If he fainted again, then he knew that Pidge would have to see the same thing twice in one day. He doesn't have any idea that she has Shiro and Lance with her.

As the dizziness subsided after what felt like forever, Keith heard a beeping noise. At first, he thought he was hearing things, but as he looked over to attempt to make a move for the couch, he saw Pidge's pad sitting in the edge of it. That's when he noticed it was her pad that was beeping.

 _'What the?'_ Keith thought. _'Why is her pad beeping? Has it detected something? I have to figure that out.'_

Somehow, Keith has forgotten about his sickness for a moment as he very quickly pushed off the wall. Immediately after following that action, the dizzy spell returned, and this time, Keith collapsed to his knees. Then it happened...he started vomiting all over the floor.

As he did, he didn't even noticed when Pidge, Shiro, and Lance came rushing into the infirmary, and saw him in that state. While they were relieved he didn't faint again, they were still very much worried and concerned as if he did. Right away, Shiro rushed over to Keith while Pidge and Lance ran to get the couch ready...and so Lance can lay the glass of water down.

Keith continued to throw up, and he still wasn't aware the others didn't run into the room, until he felt Shiro's hand on his back. He flinched at the sudden touch, but otherwise didn't move.

After about a minute, Keith stopped vomiting and began coughing violently and his breathing was shaky and shallow. Shiro grew more concerned with every cough Keith let out. Pidge and Lance were forcing themselves not to look at the scene. Pidge already saw him passed out...she didn't need to see him puking. Lance just didn't want to look at the scene...especially since there's vomit involved.

Keith coughed for about another minute or two before finally looking up at Shiro. He noticed the concerned look on his face, and then tried to speak up.

"Shi..." but he was cut off abruptly by another violent cough.

Shiro lightly patted his back. "Take it easy, buddy. Try not to speak."

Keith felt horrible...even more horrible than when he did when he fainted. Shiro looked over at Pidge and Lance. They both looked at him before giving him a nod as if to saying they were ready.

"Come on bud," Shiro said softly to Keith.

Shiro gently hoisted him up and put his arm around his shoulder. Immediately, Shiro could feel he was supporting most of Keith's weight. Keith literally felt like his body was on fire...and that he was gonna faint again. Honestly, if the others didn't show up when they did, there was a very likely chance that he would have fainted.

Shiro basically half dragged to the couch half way, before Lance came over and took Keith's other arm. They both helped Keith lay back on the couch, and that's when Keith started coughing again.

"Here," Pidge said as she held out the glass of water.

Keith looked up and his shaky hands grabbed the water and drank about half of it before setting it back down and groaning.

"T-thanks," his voice sounded weak and hoarse.

"I'll go clean up the floor. Can you two keep an eye on him?" Shiro asked.

Lance and Pidge nodded before Shiro left the room to get some cleaning supplies.

"So...judging by the current situation, you aren't doing so good then?" Lance asked.

Pidge roughly elbowed his side, and Lance grunted.

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't have been moving around?!" Pidge snapped, which caused Lance to look over in surprise. "Honestly, if you weren't acting like a stubborn idiot, you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I wasn't even...up for that long..."

"It doesn't matter! When we walked in, you were on the floor throwing up of what was left in your stomach! I've warned you! We could've walked in and find you passed out on the floor again! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

"I..."

"You know what Keith-?!"

"Pidge," Lance said with a small nod before looking at Keith. "She's right you know. The reason why you fainted was because you worked too hard. Now you just blew chunks because you decided to be more stubborn. In my opinion it's getting really annoying."

"Walking around...shouldn't be that hard."

"It wouldn't, if you weren't sick!" Pidge blurted out again. "Honestly, Shiro would probably lecture you longer than I am."

"Yea yea...whatever," Keith groaned before shutting his eyes shut for a few seconds and then opening them back up.

Pidge and Lance could tell he was trying to gain back his composer. Before either of them could say another word, the beeping sound came back.

"What's that noise?" Lance wondered.

"I heard it earlier," Keith cleared his throat. "Right before...you know. It came from...Pidge's pad."

Lance looked over at Pidge, before Pidge turned her head towards the sound...which was on the opposite side of Keith.

"That's weird, it's never done that before," Pidge said with curiosity.

She walked over and picked up her pad and looked to see what was up. She poked at her pad a few times before she stood in shock at what she saw. Lance noticed this and looked at Keith for a split second. Even though Keith was feeling sick, he could tell that something was wrong...he even saw all the color drain from her face.

"Pidge, what's wrong?" Lance asked, a little bit concerned.

She looked back up towards Lance, shock still written all over his face.

"The Galra ship...it's within 3 galaxies away from us!"

* * *

 **A/N: and there you go! I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me how you feel about it! Until then, see you next time!:)**


	8. A plan of escape

**A/N: hey guys. Uh...well I'm getting less and less motivated with this story meaning that the ending will seem rushed by a lot. Heck, the end of this chapter is rushed! Anyway, I think I'm going to do one or two more chapters before I officially end this story. With that being said, lets get to the reviewer!**

 **LanceMclain: well I'm still only updating once a week mainly because I'm working in other stories...and the fact I'm less motivated with this story than when I first started it. But I thank you for thinking it's this good to call it a masterpiece:)**

 **Anyway guys, I'll go ahead and let you read it! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of Voltron Legendary Defender**

* * *

After getting the cleaning supplies to get rid of the vomit all over the floor, Shiro walked into the infirmary to see the others frantically talking to each other. All Shiro did was stand there stunned as he saw Pidge pointing on her pad and Lance just stared at the pad shocked.

"I didn't know your pad can track them!" Lance exclaims.

"Neither did I but apparently it can!" Pidge yelled back.

"What are we gonna tell the others?!"

"Well we know Keith can't help out!"

"I can too!" Keith protested weakly, but then he coughed after that.

"Yea, and after the standing act you just pulled, I don't think so!" Pidge snapped.

"What's going on?" Shiro asked, which caused the three of them to jump and look over at him.

"Shiro, how long have you've been standing there?" Lance asked frantically.

"Long enough to know about somebody tracking you."

Pidge and Lance looked at each other.

"Who's tracking us?"

"T-the Galra," Pidge said, and Shiro's eyes widen. "They're three galaxies away from us. I don't know if Coran knows, but I know one of us should tell him. In the state we are in right now, there's no way we can form Voltron to fight them off."

Everyone looked at Keith, and he gave a weak glare.

"I'm...perfectly capable of..." he began coughing, and Shiro kneeled down and felt his forehead.

"Not in the condition you are in right now, Keith. Your fever is still pretty high...not to mention you just threw up. What you need right now is rest! No buts about it," he looked at Pidge. "Pidge, go tell Coran our current situation if he doesn't know already. Lance, you stay and watch over Keith. After I clean the floor, I'll go tell Hunk and Allura."

"Why do I have to watch him?!" Lance complained.

"Because you agreed to watch him."

Keith crossed his arms. "I don't need a babysitter you know!"

"And look what happened when Pidge left you for a few minutes!" Lance snapped at him before sighing. "Aright fine I'll watch him."

When Pidge and Shiro nodded, Pidge took off from the infirmary to go to the main deck. Shiro went to clean the floor and then ran out towards the kitchen. Meanwhile Lance just sat there not even knowing what to do. He just felt the weak glare Keith was giving him.

"You think I wanna be in here?" Lance shot a glare at him. "You know you wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't Mr. Oh I have to be perfect at everything! Maybe if you knew your limits, we wouldn't have to watch you!"

"Oh just shut up already!" Keith snapped back followed by a slight cough. "Do you honestly think I asked to be sick?!"

"I never said you did! I'm just saying you need to learn your limits and stop being a hot head!"

"Ugh! Whatever! You can just get your-!" he was cut off by a violent cough that seemed like he was gonna vomit again.

Lance's competitive attitude quickly changed to concern, as he lightly slapped Keith's back. After a few moments, Keith weakly slapped his arm.

"Stop that, I'm fine!"

"Looked like you were about to puke, you idiot!"

"I was not!"

"Ugh! You're so freakin complicated! Just lay down and get some sleep!"

"Maybe I will, so I won't have to hear that annoying voice of yours!"

But before Keith threw the blanket over top of him to sleep, he swung his fist and it met with Lance's face. This caught Lance by surprise and he stumbled back, holding by what looked like his nose.

"Ugh, I freakin knew this would happen! You son of a quiznak!"

"You still aren't using that word right you idiot!" he snapped before throwing the blanket over him to fall to sleep.

Lance let out an annoyed sigh. "Whatever!"

As soon as he could tell Keith was asleep, he collapsed on the other side of the couch and stared at the door. He hoped that they could run away from the Galra without getting caught and being forced into combat.

* * *

Hunk and Allura were in the kitchen trying to make the soup. Both of them were a little concerned of what could've happened with Keith. After a few moments, Allura finally decided to speak up.

"Hunk?"

"Hm?" Hunk turned around. "What is it, Allura?"

"This...illness that Keith has...are you truly sure he is going to be ok?

Hunk shrugs. "Yea, he'll be fine with a little bit of rest. I mean I know you don't know much about human illnesses, but this one isn't deadly. The reason why he's sick, is probably because he pushed himself to the point that his body was just exhausted and that's why he collapsed. All of us have been sick at one point in our lives."

"So, if I may ask, how is this uh...soup a thing that you humans eat to feel better?"

"I guess by it's warmth or something. And as Pidge said, there are certain materials in the soup that can help the human body. However, depending on the illness, a person might not want to eat at all."

Allura sighs. "You have so many complicated illnesses."

Hunk nodded in agreement. Then, after a moment, he decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, lets get this done. The others have is covered...I'm sure."

"Uh...right."

And so they did just that. However, not even 5 minutes later, they saw Shiro rushing in the kitchen. Hunk heard him immediately, and spun around to see him.

"Wha...Shiro?" and then he remembered why he and the others ran out in the first place. "How's Keith?"

"We found him vomiting on the floor when we came in," Shiro told him, which made Hunk want to gag. "However...we have another issue."

Hunk and Allura looked at each other, before back towards Shiro.

"And that'll be?" Hunk began to ask.

"The Galra."

Their eyes widen.

"W-wait hold up...what?" Hunk stuttered.

"Pidge's communication pad detected the Galra 3 galaxies away from us. We are going to try and avoid combat since Keith is in no condition to fight and that meaning we can't form Voltron. We will use combat as our last resort, but we are going to try to stay away from them for now."

"Where are Lance and Pidge?" Allura spoke up.

"Pidge went to tell Coran in case he didn't know already, and Lance is with Keith."

'Hopefully they won't try to kill each other,' Hunk thought.

"Ok," Allura took a breath. "So what do we do?"

Shiro looked at Hunk. "Can the soup stay where it is without getting burned or catching on fire?"

Hunk analyzed the stove...it was much different than one from earth, but he looked at Shiro and nodded.

"If I turned the temperature down, then yes."

"Ok do that. We'll finish with it later. Right now we should head to the main deck with Coran and Pidge."

Hunk and Allura nodded. After Hunk turned the temperature down, the 3 of them ran towards the main deck.

* * *

When Pidge got to the main deck, she already saw Coran pushing some buttons. It was probably because he detected the Galra and is trying to find a way to wormhole out of here. However, Pidge ran up to Coran...and she didn't have to call out his name before Coran noticed.

"Pidge!" he exclaimed. "Go tell the others that-!"

"The Galra are right near us! Yes I've detected them too! Everyone knows! Is there anyway we can get somewhere where the Galra won't detect us! We aren't really in the condition to form Voltron right now!"

"That's what I am trying to figure out right now!"

"How far away are they? Maybe I can try to find a place."

Coran looked closely before back at Pidge. "About 2 galaxies away!"

"Crap...then we don't have much time! I'll see what I can do!"

Pidge went to her spot and began trying to find coordinates to get out of there. As she did that, she noticed the others running in. When they did, they looked from Pidge to Coran. It took less than a minute for Shiro and Hunk to get to their spots and help out. Allura ran to her area, and was trying to set coordinates to get to another galaxy.

It seemed like countless minutes, and they were basically running under the wire. Pidge looked at her screen and her eyes widen at what she saw.

"Guys, they're almost here! Are we able to worm hole out of here?!"

"Just a few more ticks!" Coran shouted back.

Pidge nervously looked at Shiro and Hunk. Hunk looked just as nervous as her, but of course Shiro had a composed face. After what seemed like forever, Coran looked towards the group.

"Alright, all set! Are you ready to go, princess?"

Allura didn't answer for a few ticks, but she looked up and nodded.

"Ready!"

"Aright! Hang on everyone!"

If only they could relay that message to Lance and Keith at this very moment. Nonetheless, Allura set a coordinate to a galaxy about 15 away from their current location. A worm hole appeared, and the castle went right through it. In less than 10 seconds, they were at another galaxy. After a few tense moments, Coran checked the area, before looking at the group.

"Alright, I don't believe they can track us here. We will have to continue moving, but I think we can stay here for the time being."

And with that, everyone else in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was a close one," Hunk said.

"I'll say," Pidge sighed. "I'm just glad that's over...for now anyway."

Allura nodded. "Yes, and now we can get back to what we were doing, correct?"

Everyone looked over at Allura, and right away Allura felt embarassed.

"I mean...I-I just want to help out! We can't just keep avoiding the Galra and so we need Keith in his feet again and..."

"It isn't like that, Allura," Shiro spoke up. "It's just that we were shocked that you wanted to act like we weren't just almost ambushed by the Galra."

"Yea, I'm with Shiro...but we can get back to work," Hunk smiled.

"Go do your thing," Coran stated. "I'll continue to keep watch over the castle."

Everyone looked at each other, before giving a nod and then leaving the room.

* * *

 **A/N: so...yea as I said I rushed the ending so much. Mainly because I want this story to be done soon anyway. Also I would like to state for the record that the scene with Lance and Keith is basically what I think would happen if Keith would get sick. I do NOT ship Klance, so please don't say it was a Klance scene. I've said this already but I'll say it again...I ship Sheith**


	9. Everything will be ok

**A/N: hey guys...I would like to say this before I start. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short...I couldn't really think of anything and I'm not too motivated anymore. I'll be writing one more chapter before I officially ending it. So with that, lets get to the reviewer**

 **Cut-throught: I'm glad to see another Sheith fan here. Also I'm curious about their backstory too...I've seen other fanfictions about their backstory, but I want to see the show's version.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you guys enjoy it...again I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

 **I own nothing of Voltron Legendary Defender**

* * *

Lance could tell they worm holed by the way the speed suddenly changed in a split second. He wondered how Keith could've slept through all of that...well, he's had a long and exhausting day so far. Lance knew he could sleep through anything.

He checked on Keith's forehead...and actually found it to be breaking, but only slightly. He grabbed the thermometer near by and stuck it in Keith's ear...just as Pidge did.

After a few moments, he took it out and read what it said. His eyes widen slightly to see his confirmations were indeed correct. 101.8 degrees Fahrenheit (or about 38.8 degrees Celsius). It wasn't a lot, but at least it's progress.

Suddenly, Lance heard the door open, and he turned around to see Allura walk in the room. This is the first time she would see Keith since everyone was gathered in the infirmary. Lance got up immediately after she walked in.

"Allura?" he asked, and decided to ask what's been on his mind. "Uh...is the Galra..."

"For now. I don't think they can track us down as of now. However, we can't stay here forever," she looked down at the red paladin. "How's Keith?"

Lance looked back at Keith. Even though his fever slightly went down, his skin still looked pale and there was still blush on his cheeks...but it did look slightly lighter.

"Still sick, but his fever went down a little."

Allura smiles. "That's great! But...when will he wake up so I may speak with him?"

Lance chuckled slightly. He knew that Allura didn't know about human sicknesses, but it was still kind of amusing.

"I wouldn't wake him up. You see, sleep is very important to human illnesses. Sleep can help the human body recover. In Keith's case, he badly needs it."

"Oh," Allura said sounding disappointing.

"But don't worry, he'll be ok."

Allura nodded.

"So where are the others?"

She sighs. "Still trying to make the soup for Keith. I told them that I was going to check in with you and Keith so I don't know if it spilled...or I hope it didn't spill."

At that moment, Allura and Lance realized they were talking freely about the surprise and their gaze went to Keith. His eyes were still closed, but he could still be listening.

"Keith?" Lance said not too loudly just in case he was sleeping. "Keith?"

Keith didn't move, and after a few minutes, he still didn't wake up. Lance sighed with relief and looked at Allura.

"We're gonna have to be more careful," he whispers.

She nodded in agreement before looking back at Keith. That's when she laid a hand on Keith's forehead before sighing.

"I just cannot help but worry."

Lance shrugs. "If you ask me, he's been through worse."

Allura just stared at Lance before sighing.

"Do you...mind if I watch over Keith for a bit?"

Lance just stared at Allura for a second, before he decided to nod.

"Yes...just don't wake him up. He needs his sleep. Too much screaming."

"I promise I won't."

Lance gave a nod before exiting the infirmary and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: ok that's it for this week. Again for the 3rd time, I'm sorry it's so short. I didn't really feel motivated this week. But please leave your thoughts of what you think:)**


	10. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**A/N: hey guys, me here! I'm sorry to say this, but the next chapter is not ready and will not be out tomorrow. I have not been motivated enough to write the chapter so my apologizes. I will try to have the chapter out ASAP, but I don't make any promises on when. Since this is the last chapter of the story, I will not go on a hiatus, but I'm gonna try my best to get it done within this week or next week.**

 **Again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I'll see you guys later. I will delete this message when I post the final chapter.**


End file.
